At the end of the day
by lonelyrainbow
Summary: RPF Achele  Lea/Dianna  What happened in Manchester the night Dianna made her interview. If you don't like RPF don't read it.


Title: At the end of the day

Pairing: Lea Michele/ Dianna Agron

Warning: This is a RPF. If you're not comfortable with it, don't read.

Rating: definitely M

Spoiler: well you maybe should know the interview from Flaunt magazine from Dianna last week. This was like the inspiration. And you should know what happened at Manchester at the Glee live tour. If not, doesn't matter, you might also enjoy it :)

Summary: What happened that night in Manchester, the interview was made.

Disclaimer: Lea and Dianna are real people. They belong themselves. I just lend them for this story. Also the interviewer and Thor Bradwell are real people, too, jsyk. I don't make any profit with this and it didn't happened like this! Just my imagination. I may have used and changed some quotes of the interview from Flaunt magazine for this story. So they belong to them.

Author's note: Be warned that English is not my first language, but i gave my best. My two friends approved and one of them is american, so i blame them ;) Thanks to Sarah for encouraging me :) Enjoy! Also if a few people are interested, i will MAYBE write a sequel, with some drama. MAYBE.

**At the end of the day**

The concert was almost over. Dianna was sweating and adrenaline pumped through her veins. The big finale was there. She stood on the stairs and waited to go up, meet up with Harry and then hit her mark behind Amber, next to her beautiful girlfriend Lea and her friend Chord.

Lea was right behind her, as she descended the stairs hand in hand with the best dancer of the group. Then they stood side by side like so many times before. They had agreed not to handhold this time. They wanted a little fun.

So they stood beside each other and looked down to their feet, like the choreography said. Lea moved her foot as if she wanted to tap Dianna's, but the blonde took it fast away and tried to tap Lea's. They did that a few times, but nobody could catch the other ones foot. They had fun, with big grins they finished the number, bathed in the applause of the cheering crowd and then disappeared behind the stage.

It was finally 11pm when they sat in the black minibus with Jenna and Kevin to drive back to the hotel. They had changed out of the concert-outfits. Dianna had a simple shirt on with a skull on it, some sweatpants and a light jacket over it. It was still pretty warm outside, even if it was late. Lea, like always, was showing more skin. While wearing a skirt and a tank-top, she cuddled next to Dianna in the car. The AC in the bus was running and Lea was a little bit cold. Kevin and Jenna were quietly talking in the seats in front of them.

"I have an interview later over the phone.", whispered Dianna to the motionless brunette next to her. There was no reaction. Dianna slowly traced her fingertips over Lea's bare arm. "Did you hear me, sweetie?"

"Hmm", is what came from the short singer. "Want to come over later?" And that let Lea listen up. She opened her eyes and looked into her girlfriends face. "You sure?", Lea asked quietly. "Sure", said Dianna and winked seductively.

They knew they had to be careful. Only in closed rooms or on the filmset they could be themselves and touch each other like they wanted to. In a foreign city they even had to be careful in the hotels, where they were staying. Everybody could make photos of compromising situations, so they had to keep themselves in check. It was hard on them sometimes and had them fighting, but they always got back together. They were soul mates and could not live without each other.

Dianna had token off her jacket as she arrived in her room. Lea was down the hall, making some calls, she assumed or chatting with someone of their friends.

There were a few notes on the desk. She checked them. Her mom wanted a call back and her manager wanted to talk about a few things before the interview. How good that they still were not used to the time-difference, so she was not tired at all.

'The less comfortable call first', she thought as she searched through her contacts for her manager.

After a few rings in the line a male voice was answering. "Thor, how are you? You tried to reach me?" Thor Bradwell, the middle-aged man, spoke slowly on the other side of the phone to her. He told her some things the interviewer would ask and what she should not answer. Thor had spoken with the woman, who would call her later that night. Dianna took it all in and tried to think of some answers already. They made some small talk, he asked how the concert was and how bad the jetlag was annoying her. After ten minutes the call was over. 'I still have a few minutes till Lea comes over', she thought and it made her smile. She loved their alone-time. 'But mom first'

She grabbed her phone again and waited for her mother Mary to pick up. The phone-call lasted till Lea knocked softly against the wooden door. "Mom, I have to hang up, someone's on the door. Bye mom" After a second "Love you too" and she ended the conversation.

With a big grin on her face, she opened the door and was relieved when it was really her girlfriend of three years that stood in front of it. "Hey", she said while letting out a breath.

"Hi", said Lea. She looked across the hall, if anybody was there and then she got into the room. Once the door was closed, Lea had her arms around the blondes neck, her lips tightly pressed against her. "God, I missed you", said Dianna while taking a breather in between kisses. They separated again and looked at each other with love and adoration in their eyes. They could do that for hours, but Dianna interrupted the staring contest.

"I just wanted to shower, I'm still all sweaty." Lea was still looking at her. Her eyes wandered up and down Dianna's body. The blonde knew, what her girlfriend was thinking and smirked. "I hadn't had time yet. Had to make some calls. Have you had your shower yet?", asked Dianna innocently and arched an eyebrow.

Dianna's heart was pounding in her chest, while she looked at Lea. Lea was still staring at her, but the blonde noticed the blown eyes of the brunette. Lea shook her head slightly, as if she wanted to clear her head from some thoughts and smiled at her. "No I haven't", she stood up, got over to her and grabbed her hand. "Can I…join you?", Lea arched her eyebrow too and smiled. She didn't have to ask twice and they were on the way to the bathroom.

"I waited for this all day, you know", said Dianna, while standing in front of the shorter woman. Face to face. So very close that they felt the breath of the other on their lips. Lea closed the gap and they kissed. First slowly, but with roaming hands on each others bodies, it got wild and heavy. They were not fighting for dominance. They just enjoyed the others tongue. They teased each other. Lea was the first to lose her tank top. "You know you have too much clothes on, Di", growled Lea and grabbed roughly at the hem of the blondes shirt. In seconds it was thrown to the floor, like seconds later the sweatpants and Lea's skirt.

Dianna had her hands in the black panties, that Lea were wearing, kneading her firm ass. Lea lifted her left leg around Dianna's thigh and the blondes hand slid lower. "You're so wet", she whispered and looked on the brown orbs of her girlfriend. "I want you", said Lea huskily, put her leg back down and slid with one swift motion her panties down. Dianna was busy herself. She opened Leas bra and her own. The singer kneeled in front of the blonde and pushed teasingly her panties down. The wetness was already visible. Dianna's heart was beating fast, adrenaline pumped again through her veins and she was breathing heavily. In her mind Lea was already going down on her.

Lea kissed softly right beneath the belly button and came up again. Dianna couldn't hold in any longer and kissed her girlfriend fiercely. "I want you so much", she said in between kisses and bites against Lea's lips. They stumbled to the cabin. It was a big one and they fitted in nicely. While still kissing, Lea fumbled with the water. She was glad that it had a different settings, so they didn't need to look for the perfect temperature and could enjoy each other.

Dianna's hand had gone around Lea's hip without her noticing. The brunette jumped as she felt the long delicious fingers sliding through her wetness. Her head fell back and Dianna used this chance to kiss all over that long neck. She nibbled on it, but had always in her mind 'No hickeys'

One of the biggest rules of their secret relationship. Lea was leaning against the wall under the stream. The blonde teased her clit and Lea bucked her hips against her. "I need mooore", she groaned. "As you wish, baby", said Dianna with a smile. She shoved two fingers into Lea and took one of her stiff nipples in her mouth.

Lea's breath hitched and she let out a loud long moan. "Ooohhh god." With one of her hands she held Dianna close against her chest.

The blonde licked and sucked eager on the stiff bud, while her hand had built a nice and steady rhythm. She switched the breast and Lea groaned again. Dianna's arm burned from exhaustion, but she noticed that Lea got close. She let go of Lea's chest and licked her way up. Her mouth found the one of her girlfriend and they locked lips. Dianna's other hand left the brunettes hip and wandered lower. With the next thrust, Dianna buried three fingers deep in her and her other hand flicked over her clit. That pushed her over and she let out a long moan into Dianna's mouth. "Oh my gooood, Diiiii", moaned Lea again as Di took her lips of her. The blondes long fingers were still in her, but not moving. Lea looked at her and brown met hazel. "I love you, you know that?" said Lea in a whisper. Dianna kissed her quickly, and turned around to finally wash her hair. But Lea wanted revenge or to say it better wanted to return the favor. She smirked. "Should I help you, baby?" She said, standing behind the blonde, wrapped her arms around her stomach and kissed her shoulder blade.

Dianna had her arms up, shampooing her newly short-cut hair. "No, just keep doing what you're doing" She loved Lea kissing her back. Lea stopped as Dianna rinsed out her hair. The blonde mane was flat against her head and she turned around. Lea had a glint in her eyes and Dianna wondered, what she was up to now. That got clear as Lea shoved her against the white tiles softly, kissed her hard on the lips and then wandered south. She loved Lea's mouth on her. The lips kissed over her oversensitive neck, around her stiff nipples, licked over her new tattoos on her left side. The brunettes hands were already on her firm thighs and kneading her behind.

Kisses over Dianna's hipbones and then on her thigh. She groaned, she was aroused and wet and she wanted release. "Please, Lea! Please…" she moaned. Lea knew what her girlfriend wanted. With a firm grip she took Dianna's right leg over her shoulder and dived in.

She loved this scent and she loved the taste. Her talented tounge knew what to do, she teased the stiff clit, which wanted attention and Dianna's legs gave almost out. Lea held her hands against her hips to support her.

"Oh my god, Lea, right theeereee! Oh my god…" Moaned Dianna again and again. Lea teased her entrance with her tongue, tasted the juices that were coming out. She loved to go down on her. But she wanted to finish now fast, the shaking legs of the blonde were a dead give away that she wouldn't take long anymore. Lea let go with one hand, buried 2 fingers inside her girl and sucked her clit fiercely into her mouth. Dianna cried out "Fuuuuck"

Dianna were always a two finger girl, it was enough. She curled them and hit the right spot. Her walls clamped right around her and another scream was heard above her "Oh my gooood" with another moan. Then there was only heavy breathing. Lea's fingers left the tight channel with a groan from Dianna. Lea looked up and Dianna looked down with a adoring smile and heavy lidded eyes. The brunette got up and kissed the blonde. She could taste herself on the singers lips and felt utter happiness. "I love you, Lea" she whispered. "You should finish washing your hair, I think the water will run cold soon" she said with a wink.

Dianna got out, while Lea finished herself up. The interview-person would call soon.

Minutes later both were back in the bedroom of the suite. Lea laid lazily on the bed, only wearing a bathrobe, while Dianna was pacing back and forth in a oversized grey shirt and short shorts. Lea was zapping through the channels of the silenced TV and listening to her blonde girlfriend on the phone.

"I'm a night owl," explained Dianna at the moment "and you get so much adrenaline from the show…it's really hard to pass out straight away." With a wink to Lea, she listened again to the interviewer Heather. She answered questions about the fans, how they interact with them and what she has planed for the future. After questions about Charlie, where the interviewer interrupted her, it seemed like this to Lea, because she rambled on and on, she got asked about her new haircut.

She answered that question with a smile and stopped pacing along the floor. She sat on the other side of the bed and Lea came to her from behind, putting her arms around her. "It's almost like putting on glasses and all of a sudden you're smarter. It's a very interesting and lovely observation, that I keep having of how people treat me now, that my hair's different."

Heather asked if it wasn't strange to be under the scrutiny of so many fans and Dianna got right in: "I'm the happiest that I've ever been," she said and looked with an adoring smile to her soul mate "Ever. In high school or middle school. I've loved every part of getting older and growing, but I definitely think that this is the most I've ever felt like myself and that I'm being treated like, who I feel I am. I'm really happy right now" Both women smiled at one another, they radiated of happiness. Heather said a few words about the publication of the interview and wished a goodnight. It was already at 2.00am in Manchester.

After brushing teeth, they laid both in bed. Dianna laid on her back, still clad in her shirt and shorts. Lea next to her, almost on top of her in nothing but her nakedness. They loved to sleep like that.

„That was a fast interview", said Lea while playing with the hem of Dianna's shirt. She had the urge to feel her girlfriends abs, but she knew what happened when she touched her. „Yeah it was. Wait till you see the pictures, I was all dressed up. I think you'll like them." Lea looked at her and the blonde had a glint in her eye. „Tell me, how you mean that?" Lea crawled even more on top of her girlfriend. „No, you will see, when they get published."

„Tell me!", she demanded again and snuck under Dianna's shirt. A tickle fight was the result. Dianna was very ticklish, mostly on her left side, where her tattoos were, but she stayed strong. The tickle fight ended in a heavy make-out session, but they left it at that. They snuggled close together. Lea had her leg in between Dianna's and the blonde had her arm tightly around her girlfriend. They slept like this. The adrenaline of this evening was wearing off, their breath evened out and both sunk in a deep sleep.

At 10am the next morning, both were awake and Dianna was already fully clothed and ready to go out. „I go out front, Lee", she said loudly enough, that Lea could hear her in the bathroom. She was putting on make-up. In a few minutes they had to drive to the arena again for the sound check.

The door to the room opened suddenly up and a dark-haired cleaning-lady came in.

As she saw Dianna in her black-white-red skirt and the grey sweater, she looked shocked and spoke fast some Spanish apologies. In seconds she was out of the room again, but not before she saw Lea poking out her head from the bathroom.

„What was that all about?", Lea said curiously and looked in the tired hazel eyes of her girlfriend. „Just the cleaning lady, I think, she thought I was already gone." Dianna shrugged and Lea disappeared again in the bathroom. „I go out in the back", Lea called out „Just so you know" Dianna nodded only, even if Lea couldn't see her. Minutes later the brunette singer was finally finished and went into the bedroom. Dianna stood up.

„I just have to get my bag and things from my room. I see you later, baby", Lea said softly and pressed a slight kiss on her lovers lips. Dianna smiled, she hated those goodbyes. „See you later", she whispered and kissed her again.

„Maybe we can have another date tonight", Lea said while heading to the door and winked to the blonde.

Dianna let out a sigh as the door closed.

She grabbed her bag, her jacket and her hat and left the room, too. Her bodyguard was already waiting in the lobby with a large umbrella. ‚Great,. Rain again', she thought and sighed again.

And another tour-day started…


End file.
